percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Battle Scars: Chapter 1
Movie Mind! So here we are, where are we exactly? Mmm...you can say that you're in my head. Wait, are we? Maybe I am dead or maybe I am just dreaming. No, I am not dreaming because if I were dreaming (or dead) then I wouldn't be in this situation. What situation you may wonder? Well, I am currently stopping a bomb from blowing up by giving us more time. I have no idea why but it seems like time has also slowed down for me. '' ''I remember back when I was younger people used to say the word YOLO a lot. What did it mean? You Only Live Once, that's what it meant and it first it seemed like something...well...cool. Once you expierience it then not so much. I am currently dying and no, I am not lying. I went on an adventure with my fellow teammate of The Olympian League and well we had to deactive these bombs (still have one to go actually) but in order to deactive the bombs I had to inject myself with this venom. I have no idea why but I had to so I did for four of them and now I am livin la vida loca and soon la vida dead. Am I worried? Yes, I am worried as hell but I try not to show it. Am I scared? Definately, I am scared to not see my children again and to fail to my teammates reason why I have to deactivate this bomb before ''it explodes then...well I don't know what comes after. I just hope for at least one last day with my children and ex-wife. Yes I know, I said my ex-wife...'' I don't know but it seems I got a lot of time but I have nothing to do but work on this stupid bomb so let's just visit those happy sad memories we all hate, aye? "Sure, why not?" I heard a voice in my head. I am pretty sure that wasn't me. "Nope, the was me Darrel." I recognized the voice of Mr. D. Umm...what are you doing in my head Mr D? And its Daniel not Darrel. "There is a party in here!" he replied. "Also, I am terribly sad to inform you that you will die in about a day most likely maybe less." Really!? "Yes, I am so sorry blah blah blah." A coke appeared in his hand then he began drinking. "That's not it though, I am the god of parties and for some strange reason your crazy head called me." '' ''How can a head call you? '' ''"Don't ask me," he told me. "I am just going to show you...you." Me? What does that even mean? '' ''"Demigods these days." said Dionysus annoyed. "Your timing is ticking Darren so I am here to make every second of it worth it I guess, kind of like a Movie party." Never been to a movie party... "That is terrible but what can we do, you don't have time." '' ''Geez, thanks. "Anyway, I am here to show you." he said then he flicked his hand and the scene changed. '' ''I had no idea what was happening, everything felt so...unreal. I was currently helping the bomb take longer to detonate but at the same time I was at a movie theater. Was I at two places at once? "No, you're not...well actually you can say you are." I forgot you could hear my thoughts. "Yes, I know I am great." '' ''Yeah sure. So how am I at...two places at once? "You're...daydreaming in a sort of way." he responded then some popcorn appeared on the seat next to him and a cup of wine. "Want some?" Uhhh...sure why not. How am I drinking this though? "You're not," he laughed. "Just your imagination, don't worry though that doesn't mean you can't enjoy it." '' ''Okay then, so why am I here or at least what is the movie about? "Quiet, the movie just started!" he yelled at me then grabbed a handful of popcorn and placed them on his mouth. "Trailers, my favorite part!" '' ''The trailer started just like any other trailer with the rating and then the dramatic music. On the screen, a group of teens appeared. They were jumping from roof to roof running away from what seemed like a giant robot and some bullets. They were on top of what seemed like flying houses, wait no...a flying city. One of them turned, he had blond hair but the same nose as Dante. He took out a bright sword, it was shiny green almost like a lightsaber. He threw it at the robot and smiled...same smile as Rose. The scene ended with a Coming NOT-SO Soon. '' ''"May like it, probably not." Dionysus said then drank some of his wine. '' ''Another trailer. This time it was about The Olympian League...wait no, Team Delta. They were on what looked like an arena fighting...Luke Vapor's twin, Drake Vapor. The scene changed then the arena was on fire, it looked like everything was on fire like it was the end of the world or something. A member of the team was shouting, Desmond Moon, he was poiting and what looked like a small black hole. The scene ended with an explosion. '' ''Was that happening now? "Yep, I am sorry." he said. "And the movie begins!" The movie started with the typical studio scenes just that instead of staring with Warner Bros it said Wine Bro and some other things. At first the scene was just showing the clear blue sky then the sky went red and the title appeared. In dark red the words "Battle Scars" appeared in bold and a cursive. After that a man appeared, he turned around revealing himself...it was...me. We're watching a movie about me? "Yep, you and your boring life." Mr D answered. "The popcorn are great though." '' ''The scene changed then I saw myself walking towards a woman. '' ''Is that? "Your ex-wife." '' ''This is going to be a very long movie... Trivia *In this chapter, you could see a cameo of the stories Into the Unknown and 3000. *Occurs in Daniel's mind during, Days of Boom: Chapter 46. Category:Battle Scars Category:The Olympian League Category:ExtremeSSJ4 Category:Earth-865